Everything went like clockwork
by blueblackwithwhite
Summary: Inspired by Agents of Artifice chapter 30. Jace Beleren found his true ease at last under Tezzeret. This is not romance, but this may remind you of same-sex relationship, so don't read if you don't like.


**A/N:** Inspired by Ari Marmell's "Agents of Artifice" chapter 30. The concept of this story is "What if Tezzeret's Mindslaver is completed?".  
>This is not romance story, but this may remind you of same-sex relationship, so don't read if you don't like.<br>English is not my mother tongue. Please let me hear your frank opinion and advice.

* * *

><p>The young mage, with blue eyes and dark brown hair, stepped up to the sofa in which Tezzeret is sitting. He ignores the man who has forgotten all except breathing and collapsed underfoot. Three guards moved from in front of a door and "cleaned" by dragging the man who squatted down to the floor.<p>

"Is this enough, Tezzeret?"  
>"Well done, good child."<p>

In the room which became only two persons, Tezzeret holds gently and is brought near so that the thin frame of the youth who is in the proximity may be appreciated with an arm made of flesh and blood. The young man chuckled ticklish while sat and leaned next to Tezzeret. His ice blue eyes were blank somehow, and showed him more childishly and unreliably than his actual age. However, Tezzeret knew well. Even in a vast Multiverse, the young man who is slender, as is easily settled into his arm, is an extremely rare and dangerous existence.

Jace Beleren. The man who destroyed Ravnica cell of the Infinite Consortium and cornered Tezzeret up until last moment at once although he had a ally. The mind mage in which modeling the others' mind as clay or something can also destroy it. The also abominably pathetic freak by nature who was avoided by his real father and left — and then, he's a Planeswalker.

Although Jace stretched his hand to the teacup set on the small table set on the side of a sofa, he was not able to reach, but he also hated slipping out of the comfort in Tezzeret's arm as long-awaited favor for solving it. When Jace looked at the teacup lightly, it floated smoothly so naturally, it went up, and it was put to his hand.

"Probably, it has already got cold."  
>"I prefer cold mint tea. So it does not matter."<p>

Jace drinks up one cup of cold tea at a breath, and turns an empty teacup to a table by telekinesis again. Jace has performed naturally the way which it cared what other people think before and was avoided since "that day" when he promised true loyalty to Tezzeret.

"Next destination is Kamigawa. Do you want some souvenirs?"  
>"Well … I would like to look at the scroll of Minamo."<br>"Hrm, though it doesn't seem to be easy, I'll arrange it."

Tezzeret also changed the conventional way. Whatever Tezzeret might say, it was unnecessary to shout and also have beaten to Jace who obeys him intently now. Instead, he heard Jace's talk in the limits which time allows, and also gave occasionally the souvenir or reward with which Jace is likely to be pleased. Though this skinny younger man was very useful, he was delicate "Tool" which breaks very easily. For Tezzeret who noticed that, it was important duty to hold the maintenance to it appropriately.

"Oh dear! Please don't strain yourself."

Jace's gently smile seems to be easy, Tezzeret runs his left hand through Jace's hair which sticks to slightly sweated forehead and cheek. Crawling on the accessories to his temple that it was made from strangely shines silver and poisonous-looking green glass as a liquid was inserted. The artifact that Tezzeret worked up for Jace. Equipment which sets a part of his brain under Tezzeret's control without spoiling his power. Though it should originally have left most portion of Jace's own personality, probably because his right mind was so exhausted too much by having passed torture, hunger, and humiliating hopeless days about several months to completion of the artifact, Tezzeret had the impression in which Jace did mental deterioration slightly. Jace depended as if Tezzeret was his father, occasionally he fawned and — frightened. If the favor which asking a real father was even refused, it became soon and was gained at last would not be lost, as if it would depend.

"Beleren. What kind of feeling destroys others' mind by your hand?"

Tezzeret asks looking into Jace's eyes. Jace opened his mouth carefully, while the intention of Tezzeret's inquiry seemingly was not immediately understood, blinked several times and tilted his head.

"— I don't know. I think that it's not probably so amusing. For me, they are such things. I merely understand that it is there, you said that I should do so, and I did so. That's all."

Tezzeret think that is slightly ridiculous - Jace's avoidant personality was as usual even if it becomes such a situation, seeing Jace who begins to fumble with the hem of his own cloak having nothing to do. However, Tezzeret allowed that Jace did all his deed Tezzeret's cause. It's horrible deed for natural him to use the power that he hates, for directions of the man who ordered mercenary and the Consortium's soldiers to take Jace's beloved best friend's life. Furthermore, if he stays held in the one's arms, he'll freeze by too much fear or he begins to struggle as if he became insane, and try to escape from there.

So, the first order given when Tezzeret held all Jace were making memory manipulation magic cast to Jace himself, and making tragic memories of Kallist Rhoka forgotten.

"I'm tired today … May I go to sleep now?"

Jace gives a big yawn and rubs his eyes. Jace's power had become danger influentially by having removed the wall of conscience and hesitation farther than before since the day when Jace became Tezzeret's obedient "ool." As the cost, the burden to mind and body having become heavier, Jace's activity time having become short day by day, and now, he spent free time in sleeping as much as possible. Because he was loyal to Tezzeret, when ordering the master, even if he strained himself, he was made to still have woken. Tezzeret felt the necessity of building a novel artifact for him in the near future. Equipment which controls his power which became too strong for using useful "Tool".

"You are whether to sleep, or to wake up and to screw or to destroy someone's minds. Are such your days happy, Beleren?"

Tezzeret whispers in close to Jace's ears who can hardly keep his eyes open, by soft, quiet, however cruel tone. His answer emerged as sleepy and ambiguous murmur.

"— Am I happy? I don't know well…"

Is this that Jace Beleren's words?  
>The pleasure-loving man who loved delicious dishes and a glass of fine wine, a cup of flavorful tea and some plates of sweets, the high-quality clothes and ornaments of nice appearance, and more than anything, have an enjoyable time with best friend to play with each other. The prodigal son who loved satisfaction of the mundane life which does not deserve his rare power though it is extremely extravagant.<p>

Because the annoying mind reader was once caught by an immediate pain and sorrow easily, he did not follow at Tezzeret's will, but now, he has submitted to Tezzeret completely. Jace will do so with faint forced smile, even if Tezzeret orders destroying Jace's own mind. Bitter glee boiled and went up in Tezzeret's breast, and it sank as dregs.

Even if Tezzeret can make the tool which makes him a "Tool", a "tool" as him cannot be made. An artificial thing does not attain to the "genius" whom the world produced automatically after all. So Tezzeret keep Jace alive regardless of what Jace do to him.  
>Existence like him reminded about the cruel theory in nature and human knowledge to the artificer, and, even now, it was sometimes felt unbearably offensive.<p>

"Well, sure. Return to your room now and rest."

Although Tezzeret said so, it knew that it is caught by sleepiness to the extent that Jace cannot arrive at his room on his own foot any longer. Actually, carrying out with a nod, Jace's head was completely slid down from Tezzeret's arm and buried to the huge cushion. He had pulled down the hood of the cloak over his eyes unobserved. His expression is not visible because it is almost hidden in the shadow. Tezzeret let out the deep sigh, then stood up, lay the younger mage's relaxed body, who has murmured the vague and fragmentary soliloquy, on the sofa and made him occupy it.  
>Because the maintenance of precious "Tool" is duty important to a superior artificer.<p>

"Sleep well, Beleren. A long day will come tomorrow."

Confirming that Jace fell into sleep, Tezzeret turned and went to the door.

"But … if you hope so, I'll make me think that it is happy, Tezzeret "

When leaving the room, as somniloquy, it appealed for Tezzeret's back in strangely clear voice. Tezzeret felt irresistible impulse to look back immediately, then runs up to Jace and have pulled his hood that hides his expression in shadow, and hold and shake his shoulder, and ask about the true meaning of words a little while ago. But Tezzeret's nerve is kept calm by the quiet breath sound which can be slowly heard steadily in darkness.

Tezzeret has rather so always held some fear, even if Jace obeyed his words submissively.

Though he seemed to hope liberty seemingly, in fact, he always hoped to be restrained by someone. He wanted the mentor who fosters and leads himself. He was always dreaming of entrust all to someone, of throw his own determination away, of devour knowledge and pleasure peacefully under the patronage.

Because such too much great potentiality that it cannot handle by his effeminate mind is given from nature and ether. If all are that he wished and he understands all in fact? If it becomes so, he has all devoured at the moment of getting bored with this situation like the old mage which took care of him once, and it will be taken.

_Or all are mere illusions by his magic, and am not real I left by somewhere, looking at a long dream? After only my body becomes weak slowly, isn't the end received suddenly one day, with nothing noticed?_

Although Tezzeret thought that all would finish when tightening the thin vulnerable throat which moves faintly whenever Jace breathes calmly slowly, the decision was not able to be made to him yet.


End file.
